Una Fecha Olvidada!
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un fics TemariXShikamaru en donde esta piensa ke Su vago olvido una fecha muy importante para ella


**Una Fecha Olvidada**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Hola ^^ **

**Espero qué les guste el fics y dejen comentario :)**

**Shikamaru: qué problemático ¬¬**

**Temari: para ti todo lo es vago –le reprende**

**Yo: mientras ellos arreglan sus cosas qué disfruten el fics ^^**

**NI Naruto NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**UNA FECHA OLVIDADA**

Era invierno en la región suroeste de Konoha, todo el campo estaba cubierto de nieve, y las únicas flores que quedaban eran difíciles de encontrar.

Temari caminaba por el prado cubierto de nieve mientras veía jugar a los pequeños en la nieve. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un árbol y subió en el, mientras pensaba

¿Como era posible que haya olvidado esta fecha tan importante? se decía mientras tomaba una flor del árbol, se reprochaba el saber que a el no se le olvidaban las cosas tan fácilmente y menos las fechas importantes. Cuando de repente mira un pájaro que se sienta en frente ella. Al mirarla el pájaro se acerca más y Temari se da cuenta de que tenía algo atado en su pata. Al tomarlo se da cuenta de que era un mensaje de Shikamaru que le decía que no llegaría temprano ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer muy importantes- Temari al ver el mensaje se puso a llorar-Ya que como era posible que tuviera cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con ella en esa fecha tan importante para ella. Sabía que los exámenes estaban próximos y que había muchas que hacer pero aun así no le podía perdonar haber olvidado esa fecha. Así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago, el lago estaba congelado y ella solo veía a sus amigos patinar en el hielo. Al verla Hinata se acerca a ella y le pregunta lo que le pasaba ya que tenia lagrimas en su rostro. Al oírla se seca la cara y le dice que estaba triste ya que Shikamaru había olvidado su 2do. Aniversario, cuando llega Tenten con Nejí, al verla la saludaron pero Temari estaba perdida en su cabeza. Después de unas horas mirando a sus amigos divertirse se dio cuenta que ella en ese lugar sobrara y decidió ir a caminar sin saber que una tormenta se acercaba con gran furia. Después de anochecer Temari se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar a la aldea, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba el camino a casa, ya que había caminado por horas sin rumbo solo atravesando bosque tras bosque sin percatarse que había salido de los limites de la aldea, así que decidió caminar mientras pensaba que de seguro ella no era importante para Shikamaru y lo mas probable es que ella ni le importara en lo mas mínimo. Así que de seguro no se daría cuenta de ella no estaba en su cuarto, decía eso mientras caminaba entre las espesa nieve temblando de frió. Mientras tanto Shikamaru había llegado a su casa. Buenos noches problemática-dijo en forma burlona y con una voz cansada-

Al no verla pensó que estaría en el baño o en la cocina pero no la encontró así que decidió salir a buscarla. Cuando se encuentra con Hinata, hola Hinata no has visto a Temari?-le pregunta con voz seria y señas de preocupación- No Shikamaru pensé que ya había regresado- le dijo mientras sujetaba su abrigo con fuerza- de donde? Ella estaba muy triste caminaba por todo el campo, después de unas horas no la vi y pensé que había regresado a su hogar ya que la tormenta estaba muy fuerte-contesto Hinata con voz de sorprendida- pero como estaba?-pregunto Shikamaru exaltado- estaba muy triste y su mente estaba en otra parte ya que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decíamos…

Que problema-dijo Shikamaru y salio saltando-mientras tanto Temari se acerco al rio y miro como el nivel del agua subía y se dio cuenta que si seguía así el rio se desbordaría por completo arrastrando todo a su alrededor, así que empezó a escalar un árbol hasta llegar a una de las ramas mas altas- solo podía pensar en que Shikamaru de seguro estaría acostado en su cama comiendo, desgraciado-decía entre dientes-

Mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba con la 5ta. Hokage contándole la situación, al oírlo le dijo que no podía hacer nada ya que el nivel del rio estaba muy alto y la tormenta cada vez empeoraba y era arriesgado enviar ninjas de rescate-dijo al Hokage mirando por la ventana- Shikamaru al oírla le dijo que el saldría a buscarla, sin importar nada-y salio corriendo- mientras pensaba- donde estas problemática?, trato de seguir su rastro pero era muy difícil cada vez la tormenta empeoraba y el nivel del rio subía descontrolado, pero aun así Shikamaru siguió buscando. Después de unas horas Temari estaba a punto de desmayarse pero al ver que el rio subía ella tubo que escalar el árbol y llegar más arriba. Pero cada vez que trataba de subir resbalaba de cansancio. Hasta que de repente una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y la tumbo del árbol, al no poder sujetarse no le quedo mas que prepararse para el impacto con el agua que cada vez subía mas-Al caer al agua Temari se sujeto de un tronco encajando una de sus kunais en el, mientras tanto Shikamaru cada vez se acercaba mas a Temari cuando la mira sujetada de un tronco que llevaba el rio. ¡Temari! Grito Shikamaru- a lo lejos Temari escucho su voz y volteo al verlo se alegro su corazón ya que si estaba ahí era porque le importaba. Enseguida Shikamaru la sigue cuando mira que se aproximaba a una cascada-¡Temari! Te cuidado, al ver que su problemática caería por la cascada se lanzo al rio y nado hasta ella, pero al mirarlo –ella le dijo-Eres un tarado o que?-Shikamaru no entiende su reacción- que te pasa trato de salvarte!- le dice Shikamaru- pero ella le dice que no debió hacerlo- enseguida Shikamaru le pregunta el porque? Y Temari le dice: porque no quiero que tú también mueras- dijo mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas . Shikamaru al escucharla le dijo que no le importaba perder la vida ya que si ella moría el también.-Temari le ordeno que se fuera ¡veteé! Pero Shikamaru le decía que no la dejaría morir sola. Así que la tomo por al cintura y lanzo una cuerda con una kunai en la punta. Pero por la fuerte corriente la soga se corto- Temari al ver le pidió que se salvara-pero Shikamaru le dijo que no estaría otra vez sola y ambos se abrazaron mientras caían por la cascada.

Al día siguiente la tormenta ya había acabado el rio volvió a su cause normal, la aldea Konoha estaba de luto había perdido a dos de sus mejores ninjas AMBUS. Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea en silencio. Cuando escuchan un grito-¡H O L A!

Al oírlo todos voltearon y miraron a Shikamaru con Temari en su espalda, al mirar a sus amigos les grito-¡LES IMPORTARIA AYUDARME! Enseguida cayo del cansancio y Temari encima de el, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Al verlos corrieron en su ayuda y los llevaron a la enfermería. Al día siguiente Shikamaru despertó y al hacerlo pregunto por Temari, Ino le dijo que estaba muy débil pero que se pondría bien según Sakura y la 5ta Hokage. Enseguida Shikamaru el dijo que la quería ver, pero Ino le dijo que estaba loco, no se podía levantar estaba muy cansado. Enseguida Ino salio y le dijo horita vengo voy a distraer a los doctores por si alguien quiere ir a visitar a alguien-le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo ^_-. Así que Shikamaru se salio de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Temari que estaba a su lado. Al verla conectada a un montón de maquinas se le rompió el corazón, se acerca a ella y le acaricia su rostro mientras una lagrima brotaba de su cara, pero a hacerlo ella despertó y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que le dolía verla asi, y ella le dice en forma burlona-no llores chico problemático cualquiera diría que me quieres y que estoy muriendo- Shikamaru voltea a verla y le dice-echaba de menos ese sentido del humor-decía mientras sonreía- me alegro que estés bien le dijo Shikamaru. Cuando llega Sakura y se lleva a Shikamaru a su habitación diciéndole que mañana los darían de alta. A la mañana siguiente Hinata junto con Naruto los llevaron a su casa, al llegar les esperaba una sorpresa, al entrar miraron a todos sus amigos que les habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

Casi la fiesta acaba y ni Shikamaru ni Temari habían puesto un pie en la pista de baile. Pero cuando Shikamaru voltea a verla nota que estaba llorando, al verla Shikamaru pide que guarden silencio para anunciar algo importante, así que todos se callaron,

Se puso de pie y se acerco a Temari mientras decía:

Hace dos días fue una fecha importante para Temari y para mí, ya que cumplimos 2 años de noviazgo, y debido al problema que hubo no le pude dar una sorpresa que le tenía preparada. -Así que se arrodilla frente ella y saca una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo…-

Como todos saben nuestro noviazgo a sido un problema desde el inicio ya que somos de distintas aldeas, pero aun sabiendo esto Temari TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO..

(Todos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) Temari lo mira a los ojos y lo abraza diciéndole que si, (Shikamaru a pesar del dolor de espalda que tenia no dejo de sonreír) enseguida Shikamaru le da un beso. Pasaron 3 meses y el día de la boda llego solo se escuchaban las campanas de la iglesia sonar, enseguida Shikamaru entro de la mano de su madre luego entraron las damas: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y acompañadas con su pareja: Sasuke, Naruto, Nejí, Chouji. Y enseguida se escucho un cambio de música "ta ta tan, y fue cuando entro la novia acompañada de sus hermanos: Gaara y Kankuro. Después de eso el padre le pregunto "aceptas a Temari" –y dijo-acepto y lo mismo a Temari, acepto, bueno yo los declaro PROBLEMÁTICA Y PROBLEMÁTICO, PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y espero dejen comentarios :D **

**Sayonara…! **

**Atte**

**Estelaluna 2G**


End file.
